


Shadowhunters and Magicians

by Bookworm1063



Series: The Insanity of NYC [1]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Jace and Clary run into two unusual teenagers, and a pack of unusual demons.
Series: The Insanity of NYC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700464
Kudos: 45





	Shadowhunters and Magicians

It had been a slow day so far, and Jace was pacing back and forth along the edge of a rooftop, half-wishing Simon was there. At least pranking him would be something to do.

Clary was perched on the AC unit, checking her sensor. "Nothing," she said.

Jace groaned. "That's a shame. I'm bored."

"You better hope nothing shows up," Clary said. "It's just the two of us."

"It's not my fault Alec bailed."

"He needed to be in Buenos Aries. Come on." Clary crossed the rooftop and swung herself off the edge of the building, climbing down to the street below. Jace followed her, landing in the alley seconds after she did.

Up ahead, Jace heard what sounded like dogs barking, and someone calling out. He frowned.

"Werewolf, do you think?"

"It's possible." Clary took off down the alley, and Jace followed, their boots sending up splashes of rainwater.

Someone called out in a strange language- not English. It wasn't one Jace spoke, but at least it didn't sound demonic. There was a flash of light, a howling sound, and then Clary stopped dead. Jace almost ran into her.

Around the corner of a warehouse, two teenagers were crouched against a wall. They wore loose linen clothes. One was holding a long, curved blade; the other had a staff.

They were facing down a group of creatures with the heads of dogs. They were clearly demons, but they didn't resemble any kind of demon Jace had ever seen before.

The girl with the staff shouted something else in the strange language, and the wall of the building collapsed on the demons. A few dark shapes darted out from behind the rubble, scampering away down the street. The two teens started after them, only to stop short when they saw Clary and Jace, and their various swords and daggers.

"Are you from Long Island?" the girl demanded. "Please tell me you're not from Long Island."

Jace and Clary swapped glances.

"I'm from Brooklyn, actually," Clary said. Her eyes flickered over their skin, checking for runes or a warlock mark.

"But you could see the weird demons," the girl said. Her companion grabbed her wrist.

_"Sadie."_

The girl, Sadie, tossed her head. "What?"

"Sorry, who are you?" Jace interrupted. "Are you warlocks?"

"Um. No?" Sadie's friend adjusted his grip on the curved sword.

"Okay," Clary interrupted. "I'm Clary Fairchild. This is Jace Herondale. We're the heads of the New York Institute."

"Carter Kane," the boy introduced himself. "And my sister, Sadie."

"What's the New York Institute?" Sadie demanded.

They clearly weren't Shadowhunters, but Jace wasn't sure what the Kane siblings were. They said they weren't warlocks, but they could be fey.

Then he decided it really only mattered if they were dangerous.

"Clary," he murmured. "The demons."

Clary nodded and fished her Sensor out of her pocket. "If you need help, come to the Institute," she said. "We'd be happy to speak with you there."

"Hold up," Carter said sharply. "You're not tracking those demons, are you?"

"Yeah, we are," Jace said. Carter shook his head.

"You don't understand. They'll kill you."

"Hunting demons is kind of our thing, kid," Jace said. Clary rolled her eyes.

"What my knucklehead brother means," Sadie said, "Is that demons kill people who don't know what they're doing. And, no offense, toting around a bunch of knives probably won't do you much good."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Come on, Clary," he said. "Those demons are probably halfway to Manhattan by now."

Clary cast a long look at the siblings, then nodded. They started off down the alley, trailed by the sound of Sadie's combat boots.

"Seriously-" Jace began. Then a demon jumped onto his head.

The force of the jump knocked Jace over, and he caught himself against the wall. The demon leapt off of him and landed in a crouch. It snarled as it rose and turned to face them, revealing long, razor-sharp teeth.

Clary already had a pair of throwing knives in her hands. Jace sprang off the wall, pulling a seraph blade from his belt.

Sadie cried out in that strange language, and the demon blew apart. She stumbled, leaning against her brother.

Jace raised one eyebrow.

"We're coming with you," Carter said.

Neither Jace nor Clary argued.

o-o-o-o-o

The four of them headed towards Manhattan, following the trail of claw marks, spilled garbage, and saliva that marked the demon's passing. Clary kept trying to use her sensor, but it wasn't picking anything up.

"What kind of demon is this?" she asked the Kane siblings. "I've never seen one like it."

Carter and Sadie looked at one another, then shrugged.

"A standard, run-of-the-mill demon?" Sadie suggested. "We typically don't name them. They're not chaos snakes bent on swallowing the sun, if that's what you're asking."

"The dog heads are unusual, though," Carter mused. "Normally, that's something you'd associate with Anubis."

"Well, it's not him," Sadie said. "And if it is, I'll kill him myself."

"Sorry, you're on speaking terms with the Egyptian god of death?" Jace asked.

Clary shot him an incredulous look.

"What? I paid attention in class. Hodge was big on the classics."

"He's my boyfriend," Sadie said. Then she froze. Her hand darted forward into the air, and suddenly she was holding her staff again. "There."

Up ahead, the group of dog-headed demons were snuffling around the back of a building. There was something on the ground that had captured their attention.

Carter raised his sword, and Jace named a seraph blade. The light attracted of one of the demons, who raised its head, sniffing the air and snarling.

Clary drew her throwing knives and launched them into the air. The first one embedded itself in the demon's gut; the second in its left eye. The demon howled as it folded in on itself, disappearing back to its home dimension.

The rest of the demons turned in their direction. Their eyes were glowing.

"Um, that's not good," Carter said.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Jace asked, twirling his seraph blade around his fingers.

The demons charged forward, howling in anger. Clary pulled her sword from its sheath at her back and lunged for the nearest demon. She wished Simon had been there; she always fought better with her _parabatai_ at her back.

Clary drove her sword into the chest of the nearest demon and felt something graze the back of her neck. Then Sadie cried out, and the brief pressure was gone. Clary risked a glance over her shoulder; a demon had been flung into the wall of the alley, and was already beginning to collapse. The thing on the back of her neck had been the demon's claw; Sadie had just saved her life.

Clary smiled grimly at the other girl, and then another demon appeared between them. Out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw a flash of light as a glowing holographic bird-headed warrior encased Carter, lifting him off the ground. Hovering in the center of its chest, he swung his sword, and the warrior copied him, slicing another demon to pieces.

Clary was impressed, and she didn't have a problem admitting it.

She swung her sword through the last demon, and it folded in on itself, revealing Jace on its other side, his seraph blade covered in ichor. He started to smirk, but his expression suddenly crumpled as he hurried to her side. "You're hurt."

"What?" Clary reached up to the side of her neck. There was a trail of dried blood running from the scrape on the back of her neck. "It's nothing."

"Turn around." Jace pushed her hair out of the way and pulled his stele from the inside of his jacket. He began to trace an _iratze_ on her neck.

Carter and Sadie wandered over to watch. Carter had dispelled his hawk warrior, and both siblings looked a little run down; otherwise, they appeared no worse for wear.

"That was interesting," Sadie announced, as Jace finished Clary's rune. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"You saved my life," she told Sadie. "Thank you."

Sadie shrugged. "It was no big deal. I consider the day a waste if I haven't saved somebody's life before dinner."

Carter shook his head. "I still think we're going to have to look into those demons," he said.

"Relax, big brother. You worry too much." Carter elbowed her in the side, and Sadie yelped. "Fine. I'll ask Walt." She drifted over to the other side of the alley, fishing her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Be quick," Carter called after her. Then he turned to face Jace and Clary. "Thanks for they help."

"It's kind of what we do," Jace said with a shrug. "Any chance you could tell us why we've never heard about weird not-warlocks in our city?"

"We're magicians," Carter corrected him. "And we try to keep to ourselves."

Clary fished around in her pocket for a pencil and a tiny spiral notebook. She scribbled the Institute's phone number on it and handed it to Carter. "If you need our help with those demons," she said. "Or whatever."

Carter accepted the paper. "Thanks. We'll find whatever hole in the Duat they're crawling out of. If there's a problem up here, we'll let you know."

Clary only understood half of what he'd said, but she nodded. Carter smiled briefly and jogged into the darkness after his sister.

"Well," Jace said. "Another night. We haven't died."

Clary slapped his shoulder lightly. "Come on. We should have been back at the Institute fifteen minutes ago, and I want a shower and a coffee."

Jace grinned. "Race you back," he said, leaping halfway up the side of the building and catching onto the ledge of a window. He grinned down at her and started up to the roof.

Clary fished her stele out of her pocket and drew a Portal against the side of the building. By the time Jace made it back to the Institute, she was sitting in the kitchen with Izzy, a mug of coffee, and a plate of badly burned pancakes.


End file.
